Hermione is Pregnant
by Christine Cookie
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, and 17. What will happen when she tells the father, her friends, and her family? Also how will being in school while pregnant effect her and the baby? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story on here, so please read and review. I worked hard on this, so I hope you like it.

Is Hermione Pregnant?

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the bathroom at her parents' house not knowing what to expect, but in two minutes she would know the truth. She sat on the toilet seat thinking about the two outcomes of this test. 'What if I am pregnant? I'm not ready for this! I can't believe I was so stupid to get myself into this mess, I'm only 17. OK, I just need to calm down, I may not even be pregnant. This thing better hurry up!' This was the longest two minutes of her entire life. Finally the time was up. She sat staring at the test, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"OH MY GOSH!" she said quietly in disbelief, " I'm pregnant." Her mind went crazy thinking about what she had just found out. ' Oh no I can't believe this. What am I going to do? Do I tell my parents now? Or wait until later? OH NO!!! How am I going to tell HIM? He should be the first to know, I mean he is the father. I should wait until after Christmas break when I get back to Hogwarts and I'll tell him first, but how am I going to keep this from my parents?' As she was thinking about the last part there was a knock on the bathroom door.

" Hermione dinner's ready," Her mother said.

"Ok," Hermione replied trying to sound as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. She took a deep breath and walked out the door to the kitchen. She had one of the best feelings she had ever felt, but it was accompanied by a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Hermione was now on the train back to Hogwarts sitting across from the very person that got her pregnant. She had managed to keep this a secret from her parents quite easily, but it proved to be much harder when she was with her two best friends, one of whom that had gotten her pregnant. She was still thinking about how she would tell HIM that she was pregnant when she was suddenly roused from her thoughts.

"Hermione," Harry said with a twinge of concern in his voice, " Are you ok? "

" Yeah," Ron added, " You've been really quiet this whole time."

" Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," Hermione said trying not to let on that anything was wrong.

" Just like Hermione to be thinking when we're not even back to school yet," Ron said obviously not realizing that anything was wrong. Harry though was not as easily fooled by Hermione's act, and he gave her a concerned look, but didn't say anything else about it. He and Ron then got into a lengthy conversation about Quiditch which left Hermione to her thoughts.

Once they were back in the Gryfindor common room Hermione still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell HIM. It was starting to get late and Harry said " I'm gonna go to bed."

" Me, too," Ron said as he got up from his chair to follow Harry up to the boys dormitory.

This is when Hermione had an idea. " Ron, can you stay? I need to talk to you."

" Uh, ok" Ron replied as he sat back down in the chair next to Hermione in the empty common room not sure what she wanted to talk to him about, "What's up?"

" Um…" she said dumbly not knowing exactly what to say. "Ron, I have to tell you something."

"Erm… ok"

"Uh, this is really difficult to say, and I don't know how to tell you. I thought you should be the first to know, for obvious reasons of course. I should just come out and say it, but --- ," Hermione babbled until Ron interrupted her.

" Say what? And why should I be the first to know?

It was a few seconds until Hermione finally said in her quietest voice ever, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Ron clearly not hearing what she had said.

" I'm pregnant," Hermione said just loud enough so that Ron had to strain to hear her, "And I thought you should be the first to know because you're the father."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the support, I love getting commented on my stories! I can't update regularly because my computer use is limited, but I will update as soon as I have typed up the newest chapter. So everyone continue to read and review. Kisses to ALL!!!

Hermione is Pregnant 

Chapter 2

" What!?!?!? " Ron yelled completely outraged and full of disbelief. " How … What… When …" It seemed as if he couldn't finish a single sentence. He sat back down not even realizing that he had stood up in the first place.

Hermione let him sit for a few seconds until she finally said, " Well, I guess I should be off to bed," and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory knowing she would not get even a little sleep that night.

Ron continued to sit by the fire in complete and utter dazed confusion. 'Hermione is pregnant, and I'm the father. HERMIONE is PREGNANT, and I'M the FATHER!!!' This continued to go through his mind over and over until he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory still thinking like mad about what Hermione had just told him.

Ron woke up the next morning with the horrible feeling that he had had ever since last night's conversation with Hermione. He actually dreaded going down to breakfast because he knew he would have to see and probably talk to Hermione. He finally decided to wake up and open the curtains to his bed and start to get dressed. As he was getting dressed he was startled by Harry, who had just woken up, and was asking him something. "So what did you and Hermione talk about last night?"

" Oh… um…" Ron said stalling for time, " nothing too much really."

Harry knew it was more than nothing because he had never seen Ron so pale. "It wasn't nothing," he said trying to get an honest answer from Ron, who was obviously freaked out about his and Hermione's conversation the night before.

" Ok it was something, but I don't wanna talk about it."

" Why not? I thought I was your best friend."

" You are, but I told you that I don't wanna talk about it, so can you just drop it?"

" Fine"

Breakfast that morning seemed a bit tense between the three friends. Harry tried to make conversation with Ron and Hermione, but they both seemed to be unusually nervous around each other.

"So what are we gonna to do today?" Hermione had finally broken the silence that had settled after Harry had given up on trying to start a conversation.

Since they still had one day left of holiday before their classes continued for the rest of the school year they all decided they would stay in the common room for the most part because it was still quite cold outside. Once in the common room Ron and Harry decide to play a game of wizard's chess. Hermione on the other hand took out a book, but she wasn't even reading it. She was thinking about how much she needed to talk to Ron about their situation together and how she was going to tell her parents and Ron's family. She knew they were going to be very disappointed in her and she was not looking forward to telling anyone especially with the way Ron reacted when she told him. After a while she finally decided she was going to talk to Ron and she got up from her chair to go get him.

When Hermione went to get Ron she asked him to go for a walk with her and when he asked why she almost screamed out " Because I'm Pregnant with YOUR child!!!", but instead she simply said " Because I would like to talk to you."

"OK," he said as he got up to follow her out the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione walked down the hall in complete silence besides the sound of their footsteps until Hermione grabbed Ron's arm out of nowhere and pulled him into an empty room.

"Ow, that hurt!" Ron said rubbing his arm where Hermione had grabbed him.

" Sorry," she said quickly, then looked at Ron who was uncomfortably looking at his shoes. " You do know that we need to talk about this, right?"

"Yeah"

" So… um"

" How do you know that you're really … you know… pregnant?" he said whispering the last word.

" I did take a pregnancy test and it was positive. Plus these tests are 99 accurate."

" Don't you need to see a doctor or something?"

" I should sometime soon, but how am I going to see a doctor when I'm in school?"

" Madame Pomfrey"

"Yeah, I thought of her, but I don't know if we should go to her."

"Why not?"

"If we told her she would have to go to Dumbledore and he would probably chuck me out of school."(A/N: OK in my story Dumbledore didn't die in the 6th book and during the summer of their 6th year Harry, the Order, and others defeated Voldemort once and for all! Yay!)

"Oh… then who can we tell?"

" We really should tell Harry."

" Yeah he's already suspicious of why we've been talking so much."

"We should tell our parents too."

"I can't tell my parents!!!"

" But we have to! This isn't something we can keep a secret for too long."

" Fine when should we tell them?"

" We should tell Harry 1st, then each write a letter to our parents."

"When?"

"We can tell Harry tonight and write the letters too."

" Fine, but believe me, this isn't going to be pretty."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I just haven't felt like working on this one (I have a few more in progress). Thanks as always for the reviews! Although I haven't updated in FOREVER (SORRY!!!) don't lose heart. I've been a bit busy (and I have a bit of writer's block because I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story). So please continue to read and review! I love feedback, good or bad, so just tell me what you think and give suggestions, too. Bye, have a great time reading.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I forgot the disclaimer on the last two, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. Ok, now nobody can sue me.

Hermione is Pregnant

Chapter 3

" You're pregnant?!?" Harry stated in a quite voice even though the common room was empty except for a few first years. " Wow Hermione you're the last person I would expect to do this. I mean you're usually one to take precautions."

Hermione thought about this for a few seconds then replied, "Well I probably didn't remember to because I was a little drunk," she whispered the last word.

At this Harry gave Ron a look that asked 'And what's your excuse?'

"Hey don't look at me! I was even drunker than she was!" Ron piped up finally saying something.

" Oh," Harry said quietly.

" Yeah, um…" Hermione replied trying to think of something to say.

There was an odd silence for some time between the three which was finally broken by Harry, " If I may ask when did all this happen?"

" Christmas night actually," Hermione replied quickly. ( A/N: This conversation is happening on Sunday January 3rd. Just so you know. )

" Ah, that explains a lot," Harry said thinking aloud.

" Like what?" Ron asked in an accusatory tone.

" Never mind," Harry mumbled regretting what he had just said.

There was yet another quick uncomfortable silence broken by Harry once more. " What are you guys gonna do?"

"I don't know, it's really a lot to think about." Hermione said. She had already thought about all the possibilities, but was still so freaked out by everything. "But I guess Ron and I need to talk about it and figure everything out."

" Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Harry said leaving Hermione and Ron to talk.

A/N: I know super short, but there will hopefully be a new one with in the next few days, so don't be mad at me. Please review and I will love you all (not that I don't already )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK chapter 4 yay!!! Thanks for the reviews, I love them as always!!! Kisses to all of my NICE readers/reviewers!!! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter  (As much as I'd like to).

Hermione is Pregnant 

" Hermione," Ron said quietly, " what's going to happen?"

"I don't really know…" Hermione said, and then asked the question that had been burning inside her since she had found out about being pregnant. "Are we going to get married?" she asked in a rush as to make sure she would get all the words out.

" Of course," he exclaimed and then said apprehensively, "I mean we are in love."

"But we're also really young."

"And pregnant, I just thought…"

"I know… well… yeah, we're in love so we should be able to get married."

" So, we're getting married!!!"

"Yeah!" Hermione said as she gave him a huge hug and a very passionate kiss on the lips. " I'm so excited now, but this now leaves us with the daunting task of telling our parents."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

Hermione went off to get parchment and ink so they could write letters to their parents. Once she came back she handed Ron a piece and started writing herself.

A/N: Yes, another short chapter. They can be either: short and come more often or longer and come less often, take your pick. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you've liked this story so far, and if you have any suggestions that you think will make this story better tell me so I can make it more likeable for my readers. Thanks as always Bye,

Christine Cookie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I hope everyone has been enjoying this story. I don't know where it's going so I don't know when new chapters will be posted, but they will hopefully be longer . So have fun reading!

Hermione is Pregnant

Chapter 5

The Granger's House

Early the next morning Mrs. Granger awoke to an owl tapping on her bedroom window. She thought it must have been from her daughter, and opened the window to let the bird in. The barn owl flew in, landed on her shoulder, and stuck out its leg. As she took the letter from the owl's leg she noticed it was from Hermione as she had expected. What she hadn't expected was what she would learn as soon as she read the contents of that letter. The barn owl flew away as she opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I have some very important news to tell you. I send this letter in hopes that you will not be disappointed in me, but excited for me. I'm pregnant, and I have decided to keep my baby. I know it will be difficult, but I am willing to make the sacrifices. You are probably wondering who the father is, his name is Ron Weasely. He and I have decided to get married. I hope you will support me through this tough time in my life. Please write soon.

Love your daughter,

Hermione

" Oh my…" She said not being able to believe what she had just read.

"What is it dear?" Her husband asked.

She read it through again and again. " I just can't believe this." She said as she handed the letter, from their daughter, to her husband.

He read it through once and set it down on the bed. " Why would she do something like this? It's so unlike her."

Meanwhile at The Burrow

Molly Weasely had already sent a letter to her son but was still fuming. "How could they do something like this?" she screamed as she vented to her husband, Arthur Weasely. "I thought they were responsible. Especially Hermione, I would have NEVER expected this from her."

"I know dear, calm down." Arthur said in a soothing voice. "There is really nothing we can do now,"

At Hogwarts that morning

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were eating breakfast when the morning post arrived. Two birds quickly landed in front of Hermione. One had the Daily Prophet, Hermione paid that owl and it flew away. The other had a letter from her parents. She opened it and started reading, but was soon distracted by "Pig", Ron's owl, landing in front of them with a red letter. They all knew what that meant.

A/N: Ok yes, I said they would be longer, but I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger. So don't be mean! And I know all you Harry Potter fans know what the red letter means. I'll just leave it at that. Bye!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! It's great to hear that you guys are loving the story. Keep reading and reviewing: ) Oh and thanks to anyone who added me to their favorite authors list, or this story to story alert or favorite stories. It means a lot to me. Oh, I can't forget the reviewers, thanks for the comments, they help me to become a better writer.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry! (or any one else that JKR does).

Hermione is Pregnant

Chapter 6

"Oh no…" Ron said as he reached for the envelope. He didn't want to open it, but he knew that if he didn't it would burst open anyway.

He slowly opened it and immediately Mrs. Weasely's voice rang out through the great hall. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!! AND YOU TOO HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! I AM EXTERMELY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU TWO! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!!! IF YOU WERE HERE YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!!! THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU TWO WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS" and with that the letter ripped itself up into shreds.

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at both Ron and Hermione. There was silence for a moment, but soon people returned to their Breakfast.

" Mom sounded really mad," Ginny said taken aback by the letter. "Ron, what did you do?"

"It's nothing," Hermione said answering for Ron. "Come on Ronald, I promised to help you with your transfiguration essay." She then got up and pulled Ron along with her.

After they were out of hearing distance, Ginny turned to Harry, "Do you know anything about this?"

"Uh…" Harry said trying to decide whether or not he should tell her about what happened between Hermione and Ron. "Yes, but if you want to know, I suggest you ask them."

Ginny dropped the subject, for now, and left.

A/N: Yes, I know its short and there was a long wait, but I just can't write long chapters. Sorry. I HOPE you can forgive me. Please? R and R as always. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that you all probably hate me now since I've waited so long to post something, but I've been really busy! I know that's not an excuse, but I've been back to school and I just haven't made any time for writing my fanfic. OK, now just a request for anyone: Does anyone want to help me write some of the chapters for this fanfic? Like helping to add stuff to a chapter after I write it. Anyway if you're interested just email me ( ) so we can talk about it.

So without further a do here is chapter 7.

Hermione is Pregnant Chapter 7 

Ginny hadn't given up just yet. She decided to try and ask Hermione about it first. As she walked down the hall she thought _'She is my friend after all. I mean wouldn't she tell if me if anything important was happening. It must've been important to make mom scream like that.' _ Right as she was thinking this she ran right into, none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. Ginny then realized who it was and fiercely added, "Oh, never mind, I take that back," and got up from her position on the floor.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so harsh!"

"And why not?"

"Because I want to call a truss."

"Yeah right! Like I'll ever believe something like that," and with that she walked away, now with two things on her mind.

A/N: Ok I know It's short, yet again, but don't blame me, blame my crippled mind!  I only put this up right at this moment, because everyone was whining at me because they wanted to hear more. Well, that's it for now, but I might post a new chapter this weekend, because I have no school on Thursday and Friday!!!  Read and review, and I'll love you all!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Hermione is Pregnant

After what happened to Ginny in the hallway with Draco Malfoy. She now has to deal with two problems, 1st with her brother & Hermione and also why Draco Malfoy is calling for truss. '_This could get interesting.'_ Ginny thought well she was still walking to her next class.

Meanwhile back w/Ron & Hermione

"Why'd you pull me off like that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Because, I didn't want to tell your sister why your mom was so mad," Hermione answered, "At least not yet anyway."

"Why not? I mean everyone is gonna know in a few months, right?"

"Not if I can help it."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't hide something like that."

"Well, I can try."

They went to their first class for the day, Transfiguration. Hermione and Ron sat down in their usual spots on each side of Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Huh?" Hermione replied.

"I think Ginny is going to try and figure out what that howler meant."

"Yeah, I bet she is, but I don't know if I should tell her yet."

"I know what you mean, but its better if she hears it from you two instead of someone else like Ron's mum or something."

"I should tell her soon, because knowing Molly, she might do something drastic like come to the school or something," She said laughing at the thought.

" Yeah," Harry said laughing right along.

"Ok, quiet down!" Professor McGonagall said to the class, "You are to continue working on transfiguring these rabbits into plates." She said as she placed a rabbit in front of each student and left them to work as she surveyed the room.

After looking at the rabbit Hermione started trying to turn it into a plate. She failed trying to transform the rabbit to a plate several times. About 30 minutes later she started to feel really nauseous.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked feeling concerned about her, "You look really pale."

"I think I'm ok," Hermione said, but then overwhelmed by a wave of nausea she ran out of the room as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom.

A/N: If you don't like them short, TOO BAD!!! Love to all of my biznitches, and thanks for reading. Please review if you can, thanks!!!


End file.
